Mike Vincent
Mike Vincent is the 5th Mirror Fighter in Lawl Nova and was revealed in Mirror Fighters Vol. 1 (Team Bipper). Playstyle Origin "Mike Vincent is essentially Captain N but without his team nor his battery system. To compensate, he is heavier and slower, but has overall stronger base moves." Entrance The Ultimate Game Master Mike gets up from the bed where he was created. Origin All of Mike Vincent's moves come from the episode "The Most Dangerous Game Master" (the only episode he's been in). The entrance is based on the way he was brought to life by Dr. Wily, by shocking his bed with electricity (in a homage to Frankenstein). Specials Neutral B - Mike's Zapper Mike shoots a laser beam from his Zapper, besides the lack of battery usage, this move is almost identical to Kevin's Zapper, until you charge it. Instead of the charge giving you more shots at once, it will make your laser stronger. Charging it at max allows you to store the shot for later use. Move Origin Much like Kevin, Mike also has his own Zapper that he uses multiple times during the episode. The charge shot is based on the part in which he shoots a continous laser to Dracula to defeat him during his competition with Kevin in Castlevania. Side B - Spear Armor Mike summons a living armor that tosses a spear forwards. Pressing Side B while the spear is out will allow you to "pause" it. Opponents and Mike can use it as a platform, but the former can be damaged by it's tip. You can unpause it by pressing Side B again, but you won't be able to pause it again after that. Move Origin During Mike's competition with Kevin in Castlevania, they both encounter a living armor that throws spears at them. While Mike simply jumps over them, Kevin manages to make the armor throw spears in a way so it creates a staircase to reach to the next room. The pausing part comes from Mike's first encounter with Kevin, where he uses the Pause Button ability (that Captain N also has) to capture the N-Team and bring them to Mother Brain. Up B - Super Jump Mike performs a powerful jump which does damage when touched, and loses Kevin's moonwalk to give his Up B another property. The Up B counts as a jump, meaning you can use your remaining jumps after using it. This means if you use it on the ground, you can then use your remaining two jumps after it, or mix up the move with a double jump. Move Origin During the scene with the living armor mentioned above, Mike uses his NES Controller to jump very high and avoid the armor and its spears. Down B - Shadow Dodge Mike presses a button on his controller and stands idle. If anybody attacks him, he'll turn into a shadow and dash forwards to dodge the attack. It works like Captain N's, but with a dark aesthetic change. Move Origin The first times we see Mike Vincent (as a hologram and in a vision by Captain N), he appears as a silhouette, inspiring the aesthetic of this move. The effect itself is simply based on Captain N's Down B. Final Smash - M for Monsters! Mike pauses anyone who is near around him, then will jump out of the stage. Here, the opponents are unable to move, then the monsters will ram into the opponents, appearing from either left or right, dealing no knockback. There are a total of four monsters (in order, a mummy, a werewolf, Frankenstein's Monster and Dracula), and the last monster who rams into the opponents suddenly causes the opponents to move again, dealing their knockback. Move Origin The pause part has the same origin as the one described in Side B. However, the monsters also come from his first encounter with Captain N, in which he forms his own "M-Team" formed by a Mummy, a Werewolf, Frankenstein's Monster and Dracula. Luckily, this team ends up being defeated by Captain N and his own team. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: Hey! *KO Sound 2: Look Out! *Star KO: Ow! Oh! *Screen KO: Ah! Taunts *Up Taunt: "I don't want your help." *Side Taunt: "Look who's the game master now." *Down Taunt: *turns into a shadow* Victory Poses/Lose Pose *Option 1: "It looks like I won, dude." *Option 2: *clucks like a chicken and then laughs* *Option 3: *spins and looks at his Zapper* *Lose Pose: *lying down on the ground, beaten up* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Mike pulls out a boxing glove forward. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Mike shoots a short-ranged blast from his Zapper. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Duke the Dog - You can walk and jump. Press A to bite. Art "Metroid Dreadful": A picture of Mother Brain from the Game Master series. Category:Captain N: The Game Master Category:Neutral Category:90's Category:American Category:Male Category:Mirror Clone Category:Playable Character Category:UnHuman Category:Teenagers Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawl Nova Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:All-Around